Sensación contra razón
by Angeline Anglyen
Summary: De cómo es el trato entre una leona y una serpiente. De cómo las cosas giran y una puede dejar de rugir mientras el otro puede dejar de envenar... Para retos a la carta. Segundo sentido; vista.
1. Olfato

¡Alto!

Debes saber que esto que leerás a continuación fue escrito hace casi dos años y que, por cosas de la vida, hoy me encuentro editando y retomando. Lo hice para Retos a la Carta de la tabla de Sentidos. Dramione, como era de esperarse de mi! Ya saben que todo esto de Harry Potter le pertenece a Rowling (a quien después del epílogo pensé fervientemente en asesinar... Trust me) y que sólo tomo prestados a su Herms y a su Draqui-pooh.

Ya saben que lo de los títulos es algo que no se llevar, pero sigo en la contienda, se los juro!

* * *

_Olfato  
Cuando tu nariz te dice cosas que el resto del cuerpo no._

Hermione ladeaba la cabeza. Pensaba en cómo redactar lo que estaba digiriendo. Se acariciaba el rostro con la pluma, el ceño levemente fruncido y el cerebro metido hasta el fondo en la lectura de un libro polvoriento que apenas daba a conocer título; _Mal uso de la magia y sus perpetrantes_ -o algo así-. Llevaba casi dos metros de pergamino describiendo a penas a tres magos. De hecho, no había ni acabado la historia del segundo cuando Harry y Ron habían empleado retirada. Si bien podían estar acostumbrados a su afán de estudio, seguía pareciéndoles subnormal esa obsesión por los detalles en sus trabajos, como si por un deber mal hecho fuera a dar a Azkabán luego de que el Primer Ministro la sancionara por una "redacción muy pobre" o "ideas sin acabar". Toda una tragedia.

"Apestoso aroma a libros" había dicho Ron fastidiado de su tarea -en la cual no llevaba ni medio metro de letra irregular e incomprensible-. Y la castaña podría haber quemado con la mirada el pergamino en el que escribía. Ron nunca había sido muy prudente a la hora de tratar con una chica y en especial con Hermione. Quizás, y sólo _quizás_ por ser de confianza… Cosa que evidentemente a ella le afectaba hasta lo más profundo de su amistad, o sea, en la mitad de su corazón. Aún a sabiendas de que no lo hacía con mala intención le molestaba; que nunca pensara en las idioteces que decía le exasperaba descomunalmente.

Harry dio por zanjada la tregua de paz… Era hora de abandonar la biblioteca antes de convertirla en un campo de batalla donde él tendría que lanzarse a una trinchera -bajo la mesa en la que estaban- armado hasta los dientes si no quería que alguna bomba le cayera también entre la mar de insultos insustanciales que se escupirían. Así que luego de coger sus cosas a velocidad desmesurada _hay-que-escapar-de-aquí_,había sugerido a su _ubicado_ amigo ir a la Sala Común.

De eso ya unos cuarenta minutos… Y Hermione se preguntaba; "¿_apestoso_? El aroma de los libros no es _apestoso_"… ¡A ella le fascinaba ese aroma! Era único. Y lo recordaba a cada segundo del día no sólo por cargar libros como burro por todo el colegio todo el día, si no porque sentía que era un deleite sólo para ella; infancia, antigüedad, madera, polvo y canela. Y a veces un leve toque a _menta_. ¿Libros frescos? Eso eran los libros para ella… Toda esa oleada de sentimientos que destilaban aquellas palabras. El aroma de sus preciados libros.

Ya no sacudía la pluma con la avidez que había comenzando. Jugueteaba con ella entre los dedos, con la mirada perdida en alguna estantería… El aroma a menta era algo anormal porque pasó a formar parte de su lista sólo desde que había llegado a Hogwarts y pasaba horas en el _templo del saber_. Y aquel día no era la excepción, la menta se hacía presente. Pero a la fecha no había reparado en qué de menta había en los libros. O en la biblioteca...

_La Bruja de Endor_ le hizo levantarse de su silla. Absorta en su análisis aromático caminó un par de estanterías buscando un libro de nigromancia. No le gustaba mencionar un personaje y dejarlo en el aire, como una mosca cualquiera.

Una luz brillante, cegadora se colaba por los ventanales. Podían contemplarse las partículas de polvo flotando por el aire si uno se concentraba en algún punto perdido a la vista. Se detuvo junto la estantería numero 5; número impar. Y el _número de menta_. Cerró los ojos y se sonrió. Ahí estaba de nuevo el aroma que acosaba sus fosas nasales haciéndole sentir fresca. El aroma refrescante. Reparó en que esta vez era más intenso, más directo, al punto de ser perturbante. Inspiró con profundidad para capturar tan fascinante mezcla de sensaciones. Sus hombros se inclinaron levemente al igual que su pecho y mentón, guiada por un éxtasis incomprensible. Giró sobre sus talones hacia la derecha con la luz encandilando sus ojos por completo.

Una figura esbelta y despreocupada, apoyada por la espalda, sostenía un libro de nimio tamaño -en relación a los que ella solía cargar-.

_Él era su menta_.

El mundo se le vino abajo. _Muy_ abajo. Más por debajo de sus pies y la madera… Y el concreto… Y la tierra… Allí donde Julio Verne quería ir en sus relatos muggles.

-¿Qué es ese aroma que infecta el aire?-le oyó decir con la vista aún hacia abajo... ¿Cómo y en qué minuto le había visto?

Un cabello rubio platinado, deslumbrante y peinado -_y engominado_, quiso resaltar ella en su _qué-mierda_ de mente-, un par de mechones rebeldes y una nariz respingada se desdibujaban a contraluz. El nerviosismo y la incomprensión asomaron la cabeza en sus emociones. _¿Qué coños?_ Ni ella pudo explicarse el por qué de pronto estaba tan rígida y en tal estupor…

-¿Qué tal, Granger? ¿Buscas la sección especial de "lectura para _sangres sucia_"?

Lo primero que afloró en los pensamientos de Hermione fue gritar, jalarse el cabello y correr.

¿Podía existir alguien tan molesto y desagradable? Porque antes de conocerle nunca pensó que lo hubiera, ni en el mundo muggle ni en el mágico.

El slytherin cambió la postura, cerrando el libro, apoyándose en un hombro, de costado en la estantería y cruzándose de brazos, con expresión de circunstancias…

-Porque... ¿Sabes? Yo podría escribir un par de cosas sobre eso.

Lo segundo que afloró fue control, autosuficiencia y _Malfoy-de-mierda_.

Porque al sentir las palabras paladeadas con sorna, con esa burla que detesta, vuelve todos los sentidos –o al menos lo intenta- al planeta que lleva de apellido Granger y arremete contra la sensación tan exquisita que hace sólo segundos le había embargado, con la cual se había sentido más parte de la biblioteca, menos de ella misma. _Pero ya no_.

-Hay mucho por decir, sobretodo de ti-seguía en su monólogo.

La castaña recobró el aplomo con una leve inclinación de cabeza, su rostro altivo con los ojos destellando odio como el que sólo Hermione Granger sabe dirigir a Draco Malfoy, intrigada en qué tendría que decir ese _cerdo_ sobre ella.

-¿De veras?-preguntó porque él ya había puesto un pie dentro de sus tierras y dominios. Y quizás más que sólo un pie; unos cabellos blanquecinos, un aroma exquisito… Y una desagradable mueca de que todo le producía asco…-. ¿En verdad te tomarías la molestia? ¿Te permitiría tu elitista narcisismo escribir sobre algo que no sea sobre ti?

-¿Qué tan difícil puede ser escribir lo repugnantes que son los _sangre sucia_ y hacerles entender que no existe en el mundo espacio para su bazofia existencia? Sería toda una obra de beneficencia.

-Si al hablar de _espacio_ lo haces comparándolo con el que utiliza tu ego, pues ni toda la comunidad muggle bastaría para dárselo…-comenzó casi divertida-. Pues creo que no hay nada más interesante ni de beneficencia a la comunidad de lo que podría escribir yo sobre cómo un sangre limpia puede llegar a convertirse en un fantástico hurón botador.

Malfoy borró la sonrisa del rostro y avanzó un par de pasos hacia ella, quien era ahora la que sonreía, sin cambiar la firmeza femenina y fiera tan Gryffindor que siempre le había hecho tan característica. Nadie a excepción de Malfoy se atrevía a nadar contra su corriente prolija, estudiosa y calculadora… Casi perfecta -casi si se reparaba en un factor llamado ADN o código genético-.

Entrecerró sus ojos sin pensar nada en particular, ya que casi no había prestado atención a la elaborada e impulsiva frase que Granger le había escupido. Tuvo que haber sido muy certera en sus palabras dentro de su mundo de leones valientes, calificaciones perfectas y libros interminables, de seguro… Pero sólo seguía saboreando ese aroma que, ahora que lo recordaba, lo manaba sólo ella; cuando giraba la cabeza con ligereza gritando un insulto y su cabello desordenado ondeaba sus movimientos, cuando pasaba a su lado casi empujándolo con el hombro o cuando le había abofeteado en tercer año… Quizás la muy mojigata llevaba alguna clase de perfume que le había hechizado.

Entonces ambos se quedaron en silencio. Imprimiendo la sensación que la esencia del otro les producía. Una sensación indescriptible, nueva, que relegaba el odio a sólo una hebra diminuta enmarcada por la distinción sangre. Eso bastaba para robarles las palabras. Y los pensamientos… Y la concentración…

Hasta que su libro caía de las manos y quebraba el silencio. Ambos dieron un leve brinco.

-Hurón estúpido... -le dice volteándose de camino a su mesa-.

-Sangre sucia sabelotodo... -responde atropelladamente, recogiendo el libro y volviendo a la lectura-.

* * *

_Bien. ¡Este es sólo el principio!_

_Si llegaste hasta aquí te agradeceré de todo corazón! Pero si quieres ganarte mi cielo, déjame un review! :D_


	2. Vista

_¡Aquí va el segundo sentido, que espero les guste!_

* * *

_**Vista.**  
Porque a veces hay cosas que es mejor no ver._

-Hermione. ¿Puedes soltar el libro y escucharme?

-Te escucho, Ron.

-Hermione…

-Hablo en serio.

-¡Pero al menos mírame!

La chica rodó los ojos.

Quizás Ron no comprendía que, a diferencia de los hombres, las chicas si pueden realizar más de una acción al mismo tiempo. Si tanto insistía, de seguro era porque él no podría jamás de los jamases entablar una conversación mientras buscaba el nombre de un mago en un libro de Pociones. O lo que es peor, entablar una conversación mientras mastica una bola de chicle. O hacer esto último mientras camina…

-No tengo que estar mirándote todo el tiempo para que sepas que estoy escuchándote-se defendió la castaña, ahora si mirándole directamente a los ojos.

-Pero sueles hacerlo cuando hablamos de algo serio -le reprochó él, frunciendo el ceño, dolido.

-¿Acaso es _serio_ lo que me estás diciendo? -preguntó, volviendo a esconder la nariz en el libro.

-Hermione. Algo te pasa y estamos completamente seguros de ello -aseguró su amigo, en un tono que rayaba entre la preocupación y un intento barato de desinterés.

-¿De veras? ¿Igual de seguros como que no alcanzarás la calificación que necesitas para Pociones por venir con historias que no tienen cómo probar?

Ella anticipó el bufido de su amigo.

-Además, ¿desde cuándo hablas _en serio_?

Y ya estaba hecho y dicho. Él se había sentido ofendido y ella harta de una charla que no llevaba a nada, porque nunca se le había dado eso de dar explicaciones ¿Y por qué habría de darlas, además? Hasta que llega el minuto de descargarse, la ira, y lo escupe como quien lanza ese papel con garabatos a la basura. Cuando el asunto toca fondo, claro.

Ronald Weasley se da cuenta que es su derrota y se larga de la biblioteca murmurando insultos y palabrotas incomprensibles. Hermione Granger recién da cuenta que su libro está al revés –y espera nadie más lo haya notado-, cosa que le enfada aún más. Y así, con las mejillas algo subidas de tono cierra el libro estrepitosamente, captando la atención de unos cuantos, molestos por el quiebre de silencio. Pero a ella ya no le importa.

Sale exagerando el marcar de sus pasos como una perfecta _drama queen_, destilando indiferencia por doquier. Ya no le importa si le saludan, no le importa nada. Hoy no tiene la más mínima intención de responder. Sí, está cabreada. Cabreada que cierto personaje de Slytherin esté -sin motivo aparente- jugando con su inocencia, que se inmiscuya en su relación con los libros y aparezca cual mago -y reparando en eso, había un halo de gracia en el asunto- muggle desorientándola más de lo que la varita maltrecha de Lockheart hubiese podido aturdirla. Estaba segura que la observaba durante sus estudios al aire libre y durante las clases, porque sentía un peso extraño sobre los hombros. Estaba segura que le seguía con la mirada durante el desayuno en el gran Salón porque cada vez que levantaba la vista él volvía los ojos a su plato o a Crabbe, Goyle o Parkinson.

Un par de ojos grises acosando hasta el cabello más rebelde encrespado sobre sus sienes –y lo removía cada vez que lo notaba–. Y claro que recuerda su primer enfrentamiento con el susodicho para aclarar las cosas;

_-¿Qué demonios te pasa, Malfoy, que no dejas de mirarme todo el día?_

_-Antes muerto…_

_-¿Crees que soy tonta y no lo he notado?_

_-Bueno… Creo fervientemente en que tonta podrías ser. No creo que los tontos noten que sus pares también lo son. Entre tarados se entienden, supongo._

_-Pues tú debes saber bastante de eso, ¿no? No creo que Crabbe y Goyle tengan suficientes dedos de frente para notar al tarado al que le siguen los pasos…_

Y en eso había acabado su _civilizada_ conversación. Un chasqueo de lengua y ambas espaldas chocaban junto al sonido de dos pares de zapatos resonando por el corredor.

En resumen, las cosas nunca llegaron a aclararse y al parecer la pregunta no había hecho más que incentivar al Slytherin a insistir con su acoso. Quizás el asunto podría haber acabado ahí; él haberse sentido ofendido porque semejante sangre-sucia le insinuara que le seguía hasta la sombra -cosa que podría hacer disminuir su elitista reputación verde, de todos saber el incidente…-. Pero él solo se hacía el desentendido. Y Hermione ya comenzaba a estresarse.

Llevaba casi diez minutos caminando sin rumbo por el colegio. Giró por el pasillo hacia su derecha con un ademán brusco y se detuvo de golpe.

De espaldas, una chica de cabello rubio tomado en una coleta besaba apasionadamente a un platinado que la cogía por la cintura. Cuando él movió su cabeza unos centímetros hacia su derecha, abrió los ojos con parsimonia y seducción insinuada, sonriendo, cosa que la castaña pudo notar. Draco no tenía la más mínima intención de molestar a la Gryffindor en aquel minuto, no con palabras al menos, porque, claro… Tenía la boca muy ocupada. Pero sí dejando a claridad sus ojos como rendijas asesinas, y una mano que descendía con peligrosidad hacia la cadera de la chica, ademán con el cual la acercó a su cuerpo.

Hermione no entendía que la impulsaba a seguir ahí. Porque lejos de insinuante, esa forma casi bestial con la que más bien parecían engullirse le produjo asco. Hasta ella se consideraba más adepta para "besar", basada en el estricto rigor del acto. Enarcó ambas cejas, expresando lo que pasaba por su mente; "quién diablos es esa" y "que desagradable, por Merlín…"

¿Qué acaso ese animal no andaba con Parkinson?

Él acabó con el beso, rodeándola por los hombros haciendo que la muchacha escondiera la cabeza en su cuello. Y ahora la escena lucía demasiado enternecedora para ser protagonizada por Malfoy. Fue entonces cuando el desgraciado le sonrió, cuando le acariciaba el cabello y la mano en la cadera dibujaba círculos suaves. Le sonrió, de medio lado y más provocador que nunca. Esa jodida sonrisa tan Malfoy y tan Slytherin a la vez. Y tan extraña…

Cuando la _presa_ del platinado se hubo despedido después de otro largo beso, se marchó sin más, escabulléndose rápidamente en un corredor contiguo.

Hermione seguía ahí -preguntándose por qué-, medio escondida, medio a la vista junto a una armadura oxidada, casi sintiéndose parte de la decoración del colegio.

Draco se acercaba a ella con sus manos en los bolsillos.

-Me culpas de acoso… Y mírate.

Ella no contestó.

-Supongo que sabes que ni una palabra de esto a nadie, ¿verdad?

¿En qué minuto su espalda se había pegado tanto a la pared? Y ese maldito tono burlón, las manos en los bolsillos irradiando ese perfume característico... Acorralándola sin ella haber reaccionado antes.

-Como si me importara algo sobre ti -aseguró sin apartar la mirada, tratando por todos los medios de transmitirle a esos ojos acerados que realmente no le importaba, que él podía bien irse al cielo o al infierno -este último de preferencia- y ella le daría igual.

-Yo creo que si te importa… -contradijo con tono burlón.

Quizás no era colaborar con el enemigo. Si no aceptarlo, hacerlo un igual. Porque a su siguiente frase, ella comprendió que él podía llegar más lejos, aún con la más insignificante de las acciones.

-Porque… ¿Sabes? Creo que a la escuela le haría mucha gracia saber que la más grande sabelotodo de la escuela, Hermione Granger, no sabe si quiera que los libros tienen un derecho y revés.

Detalles absurdos… Pero ella detesta perder.

* * *

_¡Ya saben que pueden comentar para hacerme saber si les ha gustado, si no, para criticar, opinar o sugerir, ¿eh? ¡Y de paso se ganan mi cielo!  
_

_Muchas gracias por pasarte a leer. _

_Angeline.-_


End file.
